Chatrooml0gs
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: yo my third fic a bit short but don't sue me forgot the diclaimer i don't own zoids!!! a little b/l and some br/n


1 Hocy: Hey I'm back with a new fic  
  
Bit and Leena: WHAT! Your not even finished with the other one  
  
Hocy: Shut up they don't know that  
  
Bit: but we want them to  
  
Hocy: look I know I'm always male/female fics but I'll make some yaoi yuri  
  
Bit and Leena: Eep!  
  
Hocy that's right you better shut up anyway on to my third fic "Chatroom L0gs"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Beep you have entered chatroom l0gsrsf9*host is hocypro99(yes it's me but I don't talk)  
  
  
  
CAS_liga:Yo anyone here?  
  
Blackshada88:ya me hey bit sup  
  
CAS_liga:nutin sup wit you Brad  
  
Blackshada88:same same  
  
1.1 *LORD_of_the_AMMO* has entered the room  
  
1.2 CAS_liga:sup leena  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:nutin much bit  
  
*Sound_Breaka60* has entered the room  
  
hocypro99:yes all the names are endin with somthin like killaliga or somtin  
  
Sound_Breaka60:was that the author?  
  
Blackshada88:yep  
  
CAS_liga:I'm gonna invite some peeps  
  
Blackshada88:k  
  
Sound_Breaka60:sure  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:fine  
  
*Fasta_Then_Light66* has entered the room  
  
*Pick_Em_Off78* has entered the room  
  
*The_Mighty_Tusk* has entered the room  
  
*Tough_Mercanery51* has entered the room  
  
CAS_liga:hey guys sup  
  
Fasta_Then_Light66:not much  
  
Pick_Em_Off78:Hiya Brad  
  
Blackshada88:gulp* h-h-hi Naomi  
  
Tough_Mercanery51:ohhh Brad you got a thing for my team mate  
  
Blackshada88:SHUT UP LEON  
  
CAS_liga:rofllmao  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:lmaorofl  
  
Sound_Breaka60:LOL  
  
Fasta_Then_light66:lmao  
  
ULTRA_X_BF_99:sup everyone  
  
Everyone:VEGA!!!!!  
  
Hocypro99:Vega you stole my numbers!!!!! Your dead!!!!!!  
  
*Hocypro99* has left the room  
  
ULTRA_X_BF_99:was that the author?  
  
Everyone:yep  
  
ULTRA_X_BF_99:oh then I'm dead  
  
Pick_Em_Off78:no he's just stupid  
  
Hocypro99:I heard that your going to be in a Yuri fic  
  
Pick_Em_Off78:wait how do u know I said that u came in after  
  
Hocypro99:this is my fic I watch all the chatrooms right now harry is looking for u leena BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAS_liga:lol  
  
Sound_Breaka60:lol  
  
Blackshada88:LOL  
  
Tough_Mercanery51:lol  
  
Fasta_Then_light66:lol g2g chris and kelly need to get on the computer and find a date over the internet  
  
Everyone:LOLROFLLMAO  
  
Fasta_Then_light66:this is chris that's not true don't believe him  
  
*Fasta_Then_light66* has left the room  
  
ULTRA_X_BF99:probably getting a beatin from em  
  
CAS_liga:ya  
  
Tough_Mercanery51:Naomi we gotta go to we've gat a battle tomorrow remember  
  
Pick_Em_Off78:k bye bye Brad ~_o*  
  
Everyone:cya or ttyl or bye  
  
ULTRA_X_BF_99:g2g to dinner ttyl  
  
*Tough_Mercanery51* has left the room  
  
*Pick_Em_Off78* has left the room  
  
*ULTRA_X_BF_99* has left the room  
  
Blackshada88:g2g to to um… fix the fox cya  
  
*Blackshada88* has left the room  
  
Sound_Breaka60:probably off to naomis we got a battle to g2g make stradagys  
  
*Sound_Breaka60* has left the room  
  
CAS_liga:well leena it's just me and u  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:yep  
  
CAS_liga:uh leena theres somtin I gotta tell u  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:what is it  
  
CAS_liga:uh leena I l-l-love u  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:u do well bit I kinda l-l-love u to  
  
CAS_liga:wow I think my vacation is going to end now  
  
LORD_of_the_AMMO:great come home quick bit  
  
CAS_liga don't worry I will  
  
*LORD_of_the_AMMO* has left the room  
  
Hocypro99:awww how sweet  
  
CAS_liga:U WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT U WERE OFF KILLING VEGA THAT'S WHY I TOLD HER I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL ALONE  
  
Hocypro99:whoa calm down u could have looked at the buddy list it shows evceryone whos online  
  
Bit then notices the box and smacks his forehead  
  
CAS_liga:I g2g ttyl  
  
Hocypro99:k c ya  
  
*CAS_liga* has left the room  
  
Leena4ever55:LEENA MY LOVE I FOUND U  
  
Hocypro99:she left awhile ago but bit already beat u to her there bf/gf  
  
Leena4ever55:hell no HELL NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!that bitch!!!!!!  
  
Hocypro99:LOL  
  
*Leena4ever55* has left the room  
  
Hocypro99:cool now to piss off Another group of stars hmmm pokemon or simpsons …POKEMON DIE PIKACHU BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so I did talk big deal review and tell me if u like it or not it took a while to right I might write a sequal non chat story so pppllleeeaaassseee review.  
  
Hocykid45 signing off 


End file.
